Capture My Expression
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Grimmjow was a college student majoring in art. His next project was nude portraits. Ichigo was a high school graduate and model doing a job for the college art department. WARNINGS: Yaoi, boyxboy, angst, swearing, Grimmjow's perverted thoughts, uke!Ichigo, submissive!Ichigo, rape, violence.


AN: Well, here's another Bleach story lol. GrimmIchi is one of my favorite pairings so I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** **and** **its** **characters do** **not** **belong** **to** **me** **Chapter One**

Grimmjow Jaegarjaques loved art. Sketching, sculpting, painting, drawing, traditional, digital, abstract, landscapes, portraits, still life, graffiti, everything. That didn't mean he was good at everything, but he still loved to study and try it out. His specialty was sketching and painting portraits. He loved to capture the essence of a human face, the raw emotion in their eyes, their body language portraying their deep sorrow.

The blue haired college student sighed and walked into the room he was doing his next portrait in. The other students were already there, one guy and three girls. The class was only five people because not too many people really majored in art. At least not here.

The room had one round elevated space in the middle with a bright spotlight over it. The rest of the area's lights were dimmed just a little, but not by much.

Grimmjow sat in a chair, getting his sketchbook and pencils ready. He looked at the other students, wondering when the model was going to arrive. Just as he thought that, the art professor walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to make sure the model was ready. Here he comes, Ichigo Kurosaki." The professor motioned towards the door and the model walked in. He heard the girls squeal and he rolled his eyes.

Ichigo had long, bright orange hair, brown eyes, and his body was wrapped in a red silk cloth. The dim lights didn't do him much justice, but once he stepped into the spotlight, Grimmjow sucked in a breath. His hair...his eyes...so full of life...

Ichigo stood on the elevated spot in the middle of the room and unwrapped the cloth from around his body. He sat on his knees, butt resting on his feet and back facing Grimmjow. He threw the end of the cloth over his shoulder and let the rest fall naturally across his lap and onto the floor. The orange haired male looked over his shoulder, directly into Grimmjow's eyes, then stopped moving completely.

The professor nodded. "Alright, everyone. Take as long as you need; Ichigo can hold a position for hours." And he left.

Grimmjow sat frozen for a few minutes, just staring at the model's body. He was smaller than himself, but looked like he could hold his own. The red silk lay over his body prettily, making him seem delicate. But what really caught the artist's attention was his eyes. The rich chocolate eyes that held so many secrets. He loved it. He loved every inch of this man's expressive body. At first glance Ichigo seemed calm and collected, but once you really looked at him, you could see the raging storm of emotions.

This was a broken man. His life was full of angst and tragedy, and Grimmjow wanted to fix him. And maybe sleep with him on the way. He wouldn't say it was love at first sight (because that's sappy girl shit), but there was definitely something there.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and started sketching, first the face, and then those amazingly fiery eyes. He drew the man's long slender neck, and then moved to his beautifully long orange hair that cascaded down his strong back.

Grimmjow thought he had the best spot because he had a perfect view of those slim, yet full, hips. He could think of a few things he wanted to do to that body...

Groaning softly, he saw something flash in Ichigo's eyes. He looked surprised but the expression was gone too quickly. Shaking his head he went back to work, finishing the piece two hours later. Ichigo didn't look tired at all, and there was still an hour and a half left of class.

For the rest of the time Grimmjow cleaned up and fixed a few things, and drew a light background. The professor came back, turned the lights on, and brought a robe for Ichigo. "Alright, class. Finish these pieces and turn them into me for grading." The man helped Ichigo into the robe, his hand resting just a little too long on the model's hip.

Grimmjow felt like growling, but did as the teacher said, handing him his drawing. Ichigo left to get dressed, but, as the blue haired man was leaving, called after him.

"Hey, wait!" He felt a small hand on his arm. His voice was strong but soft.

Grimmjow turned around, taking in the close up of this beautiful man's face. He was wearing a Linkin Park band tee, black skinny jeans, and red converse. His long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Yes?"

"You wanna...go get some coffee? I know a really good cafe around here." He was confident, like he already knew he would win.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Sure. I'm pretty hungry." He grinned.

Ichigo smiled a perfect smile. "Follow me. It's just down the street." He turned and the larger man's attention was immediately drawn to that perfect ass and those hips swaying from left to right. "And stop looking at my ass!"

~Time Skip~

He pushed the man up against his front door, attacking his neck with heated kisses and bites.

"D-Don't leave a mark! I have to work tomorrow." He moaned out Grimmjow's name, wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck.

Grimmjow groaned and grabbed Ichigo's butt, pulling him closer and making those long, perfect legs wrap around his waist.

They made out until Grimmjow remembered that they were still outside. "Hold on, baby. We gotta get in first." He found his key and opened the door, walking in quickly and heading straight to his bedroom.

Ichigo sucked on his neck until he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed.

"So you can make a mark on me but i can't on you?" Grimmjow smirked and stripped them both of their clothes.

"I'm a model. I can't have marks on my body anywhere."

"What about here?" He spread Ichigo's legs and kissed his inner thigh. "No one will see it. I'd hope you aren't spreading your legs on the job."

Ichigo blushed and scowled. "I don't."

Grimmjow smirked. "Well it wasn't a no." He lowered his mouth to the smooth skin, kissing the area a few times before sucking harshly and making a deep purple and red hickey. Ichigo moaned the whole time, gripping the blue hair presented to him.

Their coupling was passionate and rough, but sweet with gentle caring, and it lasted well into the night.

The next morning Grimmjow woke up to a warm body pressed against him. He smiled and put his arms behind his head.

He had to think about what happened to end up with them sleeping together. Because at that point it had all been a blur.

They went to get coffee, a couple girls came onto Ichigo, he refused, Grimmjow started flirting with him, as they were leaving he made a comment about already seeing Ichigo's naked body, then...

Then Ichigo got close and said, "Let's take it up at your place." They started making out, one thing led to another and now here they are. Definitely some of the best sex he'd ever had though.

He heard movement next to him and he turned to the waking man. "Good morning."

Ichigo groaned and faced the direction of the voice. "Mm, good morning." He stretched languidly and sighed. "What time is it?"

Grimmjow looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table. "About 7:30."

Ichigo hummed and seemed to go back to sleep but he suddenly bolted out of the bed. He crumpled to the floor with a cry, his hair falling over his shoulders. "What the hell?" He whined, rubbing his lower back. He looked back to the man on the bed and blushed. "C-Can you help me up?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, stretching and slowly making his way over.

"P-Put some damn clothes on first! And hurry up! I have a job in 30 minutes!" Then he started mumbling to himself. "Oh man. My manager's probably freaking out." He found his hair tie on the floor and put his hair up out of his face.

Grimmjow helped the frantic man off the floor, letting him lean on his desk while he got them both dressed. "Do you regret any of this?"

"What? No way!" He wrote something on a piece of paper and slipped his shoes on, turning his phone on and calling his manger. "Hey! I'm so sorry! I'll tell you about it later..." His voice faded as he walked out of the room.

Grimmjow looked at the piece of paper and smirked.

 _Sorry_ _to_ _suddenly_ _leave!_

 _Call_ _me_ _a_ _little_ _later_ _tonight_

 _(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

He heard the front door open and close. 'Well,' he thought, 'that was eventful.' The house was strangely quiet now that Ichigo was gone, so he decided to clean up around his room, thinking about when he'd call him later.

 **End Chapter One**

 ** _AN:_** **_So_** **_I didn't_** **_intend_** **_for_** **_them_** **_to_** **_have_** **_sex_** **_there._** **_I made_** **_an_** **_outline_** **_and_** **_everything...but_** **_now_** **_I_** _**have** **to**_ **_say_** **_'Screw_** **_the_** **_outline!'_** **_because_** **_nothing_** **_will be_** **_the_** **_same..._**


End file.
